Soul Eater: The Beasts of The Earth
by henshin legend
Summary: Long ago there were two horned beasts with the ability to become weapons. They were said to be so powerful that no one could wield them. But, if someone could, then that person would be the strongest ever. Out of fear, the two were sealed away...until now. rated M for just incase


Soul Eater: The Beasts of The Earth

00: Awakening

 _Long ago there were two horned beasts with the ability to become weapons. They were said to be so powerful that no one could wield them. But, if someone could, then that person would be the strongest ever. Out of fear, the two were sealed away in weapon form so that the world would be safe from the awesome power of their combined might. Little did the people know that when they were sealed a spell was cast. This spell would grant them their freedom, but only if they were found by the one that could tame them and the power that they held within. Thousands of years later and the two have still yet to be released…until now._

Deep within an unknown cave stood a girl. The girl was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a black dress vest, black jeans, and black combat boots. She looked to be 14 years old, had bright yellow hair, and blue eyes. This was Hikari Higure, and in her hands was an old looking map.

"Lets see, just a little farther I think. Wait, there it is! The shrine of the Horned Beasts!" Exclaimed Hikari.

Right before her eyes was the shrine of the mythical Horned Beasts. Two horned beasts with the ability to become weapons of great power...or so the legend says. But here they were. A silver belt with a brown rectangle that had a gold stylized gazelle head, the Earth Beast Armor and a gold gazelle head shaped knee pad, the Zelle Visor. Collectively, the two weapons were known as the Terra Force. So that would mean that they weren't myth, but real. With the fires of determination burning brightly in her eyes, Hikari advanced toward the two weapons. Once she was close enough she reached out her hands and moved to grab them.

Then it came. The moment of truth. Placing her hands upon the belt and gauntlet she summoned all of her courage and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. She had actually picked up the weapons of legend. Well, no longer legend seeing as they were here and now in her hands. As she was in the middle of her internal victory dance the two objects began to glow. Surprised by this she dropped them but before they could hit the ground they stopped and just floated in place. The glowing became more intense causing Hikari to turn away and shielded her eyes. When the light died down she was frozen in place. Where the belt and knee pad once stood, erm, floated(?) was a tall humanoid gazelle and a boy.

In front of her was a boy that looked 18 years old, 20 max. His hair was a beautiful snow white and his eyes were a lovely, almost metallic, slate blue. He wore a brown trench coat and black boots. If she had to be honest with herself, Hikari would say that he was super cute.

WAIT! BOY!

The gazelle thing just stayed where it was looking at her with its four(yes four) deep red eyes. It was almost as if it was looking into her soul, as if it was judging her. Then it turned its head to the boy and nodded. The boy then walked towards her and stopped about a foot in front of her. Not sure on what to do, Hikari had introduced herself. The boy just stood there before he spoke up.

"Hello Hikari. Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Imperer and the gezelle behind me is my little brother, Gigazelle." The boy, now identified as Imperer said.

Hikari was at a loss for words. The boy, Imperer was one of the Tera Force weapons.

WAIT! This boy, Imperer, was related to Gigazelle! As in Directly Related to Gigazelle! A humanoid gezelle! And Gigazelle was his little brother! And they're brothers!

"We have been waiting for the day that some one worthy would release us. Since you have done so then that means that you are worthy of wielding us. Question is...now that you know this, what will you do? How do you plan to use our power?" Imperer asked with an inquisitive tone.

Without any hesitation Hikari answered by saying, "To protect those that cannot protect themselves!"

Imperer just stood there before turning to Gigazelle. Nod. Thats all that he did. Nod.

"Very well. Hikari Higure, From this day forward you are the meister of the Terra Force."

Hl here. I just want to say that this doesn't mean that I have abandoned STV, just getting these out of my head. To the ones that are thinking 'HenshinLegend, its the same as Dragons of Shadow.' and to answer that I quote John Mulaney, "Uh. No its not." Dragons of Shadow and Beasts of The Earth are similar but not the same. One uses KR Ryugga and the other uses KR Imperer. At the same time, yes these two stories will follow each other closely up until a certian point. Also, I know that the proper name for Imperer's Advent Visor is called Gazelle Visor but personally I like the sound of Zelle Visor more. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Till next chapter(s)!


End file.
